Wolf cub: Journey of Justin Kohonda
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: This is a teenage drama about a teenaged werewolf overcoming adversity within his own pack, as he discovers he is gay. Bringing to light all sorts of problem's where will he go? The problem was that the object of his affection is straight or is he? What happens when an imprint that's not even his turn's everything upside down? On hold briefly!


Author's Note 1: Hello everyone, I'm sure you have noticed by now everything is gone from my profile. This is because most of it was either utter crap or moved to my AO3 account, this was done because it was MA content and I didn't want the Eliminators reporting me. I am back now and will post M and T rated stuff here that doesn't break the rules. I have been struck with inspiration to write Twilight slash so yeah on to that now.

Fandom: Twilight

World: Both

Type: AU

Pairing: Well, I have decided to use an OC but this will mostly center on the pack. Haven't decided who he will be paired with mainly but he will probably date one before he finds his true mate.

Summary: This is a teenage drama about a teenaged werewolf overcoming adversity within his own pack, as he discovers he is gay. Bringing to light all sorts of problem's where will he go? The problem was that the object of his affection is straight or is he? What happens when an imprint that's not even his turn's everything upside down? Takes place just after Jacob, Embry, and Quil phased in New Moon.

Inspiration: I am currently reading "The Pathetic Ramblings of a Homosexual Werewolf" by: yay4shanghai I love it so far and thank the Author for the inspiration it has provided me.

~ Wolf cub: Journey of Justin Kohonda~

Prologue- Freak Out

I climbed down my stair case that leads to the main floor of the three story house my family and I lived in, and carefully tiptoed into the kitchen to fetch a drink of water. I glanced at the clock that read 3:05, I sighed as I remembered the dream I had experienced before waking up in a sweaty heap on my bed.

It had started out innocent enough; I was walking in the forest just behind our house when all of a sudden a large wolf burst through the trees. The wolf had thick paws and strong looking legs that were a grayish black color that went from paw to the beginning of the back and torso, the torso a light grey while the back was black as the night sky. The blackness spread up his back to just after his ears, the fur on his face and the bottom of his neck was a gray white color. The wolf moved toward me pushing me to move backward, I was petrified yet something about the wolf's demeanor told me I was in no danger but my brain was telling me to get as far away as I could which I couldn't do much of as I was pressed against the tree behind me. The wolf invaded my space and licked my face, trailing its tongue down my bear chest lower and lower before stopping at my shorts. It went back up and trailed over my hardened nipples, as it started to initiate a reaction and my shorts strained I woke up painting in my bed sweaty and thirsty.

This was what made me walk down the stairs at three am and was why I was now freaked out. I finally decided to just head upstairs and back to the room I share with my seventeen year old brother Jase, and hit the hay again. I just hope I don't have that dream again, I walked through the upstairs passing my parents room and entered my room to find my brother Jase lying in his bed half naked as usual but this time he was sound asleep with a big tent in his basketball shorts. I found myself hardening, but chalked it up to thinking about my dream still and climbed into the warm embrace of my bed and succumbed to sleep as dreams took me.

~Dream~

I walked to the edge of our yard and was about to turn around when I heard a growl coming from behind me, curious and scared to death I turned to look and there stood not one but three wolfs. I took off running into the woods, if I could only reach the Black or Clearwater houses I may make it out of this. That was not in the cards, because when I made it to a clearing I was stopped by a stone wall rising out of the ground and growing to over twenty feet tall. I was trapped in a clearing with three wolfs, I finally realized there was no getting out of this I was screwed a dead man walking these wolfs were going to tear me limb from limb. One of the wolfs had thick paws and strong looking legs that were a grayish black color that went from paw to the beginning of the back and torso, the torso a light grey while the back was black as the night sky. The blackness spread up his back to just after his ears, the fur on his face and the bottom of his neck was a gray white color. Another wolf was as white as snow with brown and black spots' covering the lower half of their body, and the final wolf was the smallest. It was a golden brown with russet under tones and black striping, I backed myself against the wall as I suddenly was on all fours the small wolf was gone and as I looked into a puddle I was shocked to find it was me I was the small wolf. In the next instant I was human and being pressed against the wall by the wolfs from before now human, I registered on was my brother Jase and the other a boy I had seen with Jacob Black. They pressed their bodies into mine, their arousal's pressing against my stomach. I tried to stop them, tell them I couldn't do these things especially since one of the guys was my brother. That was when I noticed something was off; he was more built and taller. This wasn't a dream it was a vision of the future. Their hands roamed my chest and as they finally reached my shorts, I knew no more.

~Dream Ends~

I woke sweaty again, now was the time to freak out.

"Holy shit I'm gay!"

Author's Note 2: I hope this was okay, first time trying this fandom. Cannon characters will come in soon. Reviews and criticism are welcome! I tried so hard not to do a lemon hope it worked out!


End file.
